Swapping Wives: Cullen Style
by Blaze it Heart.hehe
Summary: To keep things interesting, and to keep their life’s from becoming a monotonous bore, the Cullens exchanged mates every once in a while. But life becomes interesting once Bella is changed and is asked to participate. Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Summary: To keep things interesting, and to keep their life's from becoming a monotonous bore, the Cullens exchanged mates every once in a while. But life becomes interesting once Bella is changed and is asked to participate. Multiple pairings. Do not waste your time sending flames. I could care less what you think.

Prologue:

Eternity. That's an awful long time. Eventually, things would get a little repetitive. For example, how would you keep your sex life interesting if you were only with the same person for all of eternity? Alice foresaw that long ago. Every so often, when they moved, they would rearrange the couples. Sometimes Alice was with Edward, Rosalie with Jasper, and Emmett was the lone man out. Or Rosalie was with Edward, Alice with Emmett, and Jasper was the lone way out. But, how would Bella handle this once she found out? Would she even consider this acceptable, and go along with it?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Chapter One:

Edward and Bella lives were finally free of the threat of Victoria, their wedding, and the Volturi's visit. Aro was beyond surprised when he learned of Bella's gifts. Yes, gifts, meaning more than one, her lack of desire for human blood, and her continued resistance against any gifts that involved her mind. With a heavy heart they were packing to leave Alaska, and head for their new home in New Hampshire.

"So, I guess swapping is a no go this time." Rosalie said idly to Alice.

"I do not think now is the time to mention this to Bella." Alice said as she eyed her clothes judgingly.

"What's not the time for me?" Bella said as she entered Alice's room.

"Nothing." Rosalie and Alice said a little quickly.

"Come on." Bella whined as she lay on Alice's bed with her head and hair dangling off one end.

Rosalie shared a look with Alice, who in turn glared at her. "No." She said in a commanding tone.

"We were just discussing swapping is all." Rosalie said off handedly.

Alice glared daggers, while Bella responded. "What? Clothes?" She asked as she eyed Alice's piles.

"Not exactly." Rosalie laughed as she left the room.

"Alice, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, why do I feel as if I am being left out." Bella pouted.

"I do not think I should be the one to tell you this. Perhaps Edward." She started.

"Fine. What should I be asking?" Bella said sitting up and perched her chin on her knees.

"Ask me what honey?" Edward said as he barged in.

"Can anybody knock anymore?" Alice said agitatedly.

Edward flickered a glance at Alice and his jaw dropped at the thoughts that were floating through her head.

"Umm…Bella, how would you like to go for a walk?" He asked nervously.

Bella's eyes lit up as she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. "Bye Alice!" She called as she was flying down the stairs with Edward in tow.

Once Bella and Edward arrived at a clearing they preferred for their solitude, she sat unconcerned in the snow.

"Bella, please, this is going to sound a little odd. Can you please be patient until I explain it thoroughly." He said a little depressed.

"What is it Edward? You know you can tell me anything." Bella said reassuringly as she stroked his hand.

"Bare in mind, I have never lied to you. I was a virgin before you." He started out.

"I know that, except for saying you didn't love me." Bella replied frowning.

"A long time ago, Alice had a vision that both her and Rosalie's marriages could fail. And she had an idea to keep that from happening." Edward started. Bella sat upright and was completely intrigued.

"She saw that after so many years, that things would get tense, and their love lives disappear. So Alice and Rosalie decided that every so often they would rotate partners." He whispered.

"Really?" Bella asked curiously. "Then why didn't Alice want to tell me?"

"Because I participated in it. I did things with them, but I never had sex with either. They understood and respected that I was saving myself." Edward told Bella after a moment of silence.

"Oh." Bella said.

"I had no intention of asking you to. We just started our lives, and to be frank, I didn't want you to." Edward admitted.

After a few moments of silence, Edward spoke again. "Please, Bella say something."

"Thank you for being honest with me. That truly was wholly unexpected to say the least." Bella said with a slight smile. Edward let out an unnecessary sigh of relief.

Unknown to him, Bella's mind was a torrent of emotion and thoughts.

"Bella." Alice called out in a loud booming voice.

"Coming." Bella hollered back.

"Come, let's get back. We still haven't packed up all our cd's yet." Edward said as he helped her to her feet.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting for them when they got back.

"We need to go shopping." Alice exclaimed excitedly.

Bella, whose new body also came with confidence, agreed quickly and willing. Alice was highly thankful. She did feel bad for forcing Bella every other time. She wanted to bond with her, not torture her, which was how Bella's saw it.

The girls headed out to Bella's Audi, because it had more cargo space than theirs, were on the road in no time.

"Umm…Alice." Bella stated timidly.

"No, he never had sex with either of us." Alice answered in a knowing voice. "But yes, we have fooled around. Imagine Bella, sex and solitary with one person for all of eternity. Yes, I know you are all excited now, but think fifty or a hundred years down the road, wouldn't you feel a little bored? It's only to spruce things up now and then. We only switch for a year or so. Then we go back."

"She's right Bella. It's nice to do different things, that the other doesn't care for, a little exciting, and has a different outlook on the world. And when we switch back it's like an eye opener. I missed and appreciated some habits of Emmett's that I hated before. And sex…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed embarrassed.

"What?" Bella laughed.

"Well, Alice likes something specific, and I got to try it, and OH MY GOD!" Rosalie sighed as her mind trailed off.

"Jasper will not watch chick flicks, and Edward did. That sort of stuff is what I was going for." Alice interjected.

"But Jasper took me to those open mic nights, and they were a lot of fun." Rosalie added. "I really liked getting up on the stage."

"I can imagine." Bella laughed at the idea of Rosalie on stage singing and dazzling all the men.

"I hate those. And the blasted karaoke." Alice added. "

"What about Emmett?" Bella questioned.

"He took me sky diving Bella. It was so much fun." Alice laughed.

"I will not do that or the bungee jumps, or the amusement parks." Rosalie shuttered.

"What does mom and dad say about it?" Bella asked.

"At first they were a little confused, and apprehensive but after a couple times, they got used to the whole idea and think as long as we do not let jealousy get in the way that it was indeed a good idea.

"It doesn't sound so bad. Why did Edward get so upset and nervous about it?" Bella asked.

"I guess he didn't want to freak you out when he said here go be with Emmett and have sex with him while I am with Alice." Rosalie answered.

"He wouldn't have said it like that." Alice scolded her.

"The meaning would have been the same." Rosalie shrugged.

"Oh, I guess I was taking in the sex thing." Bella whispered.

"Would you?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'd have to think on it." Bella said firmly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Years went by, and the Cullens stay in New Hampshire was at an end. The children of Carlisle and Esme just graduated from Dartmouth, and a new move was on the horizon. No mention of swapping until the night after their ceremony.

"So, Bella have you given any more thought to swapping?" Rosalie asked on their shopping trip for their vacation.

"We are not pressuring you, but Rose and I are even if you and Edward do not agree this time around." Alice added.

"I have thought about it. How do you decide who goes with who?" Bella questioned.

"Normally, names in a hat." Rose shrugged.

"Let me talked this over with Edward." Bella answered.

"So you are all for it?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Not all for it, but willing to give it a shot. I do not want him to grow bored with me, but I am curious." She admitted shyly.

Later that night, when Bella and Edward were out hunting, she timidly brought up the subject. "Edward, Rosalie and Alice are discussing swapping for our next move."

"Huh." Was all the reply Bella received.

"Is that something you want to do?" She continued.

"Bella, why are you bringing this up?" He asked.

"Well, you must of liked it to participate in it. I don't want to take away in what you did before you met me. I want you to be happy, and maybe Alice had a point. I really do not like some of those things that you like to do, and you should get to do them. There are things I would like to try that you have not agreed to it also." Bella reasoned.

"I don't know about this Bella. Could you really handle me having sex with either of them?" He questioned seriously.

"I know you love me with all your heart Edward." Bella smiled warmly. "I am new to this family, but I don't want to be the end of things that you do, or your family does."

"How long is this switch going to last?" He asked.

"A little over a year. Starting with the vacation, and ending when we arrive in Maine in time for school to start next year." Bella told him.

"If you're sure, we can give this a try. But, at if any point, you feel uncomfortable or anything, you tell me and we stop this." He agreed reluctantly and sealed the deal with a kiss before they made their way back to the house.

Alice was bouncing down in joy when Jasper got home from his outing with Emmett. "What's going on?" He laughed.

"Bella's in!"

The morning of their departure for their vacation everyone could be found in the living room staring at a tuxedo hat. Carlisle and Esme were present just like every other time, because they secretly enjoyed watching the events unfold, and the subtle changes it rendered in their children.

"Who's first?" Rosalie asked.

"I thought Bella." Alice smiled as she offered the hat to her.

"Um…okay." Bella said nervously as she reached her hand in and pulled out an envelope, and passed the hat to Rosalie.

Once Rosalie and Alice had their envelopes, they exchanged a glance each and began to open them at vampire speed in curiosity.

"Well?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I got you lover boy." Rosalie laughed.

"Emmett." Alice sang.

"Jasper." Bella said nervously.

Jasper looked at Bella and gave her an encouraging, but timid smile as well. She returned it with a half confused smile.

'Oh lord, what did I just get myself into?' Bella thought.


	4. Chapter 3

AN (Probably only time you will see one in this story): I was bored, and I kept writing. I was going to post them tomorrow, or later, but I saw that I had over 550 hits, 10 favs and 20 alerts in less than five hours...so I'll admit I was flattered.

Chapter 3:

The Cullens only took two cars to the airport, Bella and Carlisle's. She was thankful that Edward and Rosalie were in a separate car. But she was already confused. Alice and Emmett were acting as if they were the ones that have been together for so many years. She wondered if Jasper expected that so quickly. She could tell he could feel her nervousness and confusion, and sent her a calming wave of serenity her direction. Bella sent him a thankful smile.

Jasper wasn't an idiot, far from it. He knew this was going to be a little weird for her at first. He was actually hoping that Bella would pull his name from the hat. He knew that she would be more similar to himself than Rosalie by far, and was quite curious on how th'e year would turn out.

'I guess it isn't to bad.' Bella thought. 'I think that for the first time, I am lucky to have Jasper. He definitely seems as if he'd be more understanding to my situation than Emmett.' On that note she pulled into her space besides Carlisle.

They each grabbed their bags and made it through the airport. Edward kept shooting anxious glances at Bella as Rosalie pulled his arm and talking. Bella smiled at him. He shot her a crooked smile and turned his attention back to Rosalie.

"Don't worry. It gets easier." Jasper said as he nudged her a step forward in line at the gate.

"So, what plans do you have for us tonight?" Bella asked curiously.

"By the time we arrive in Paris, it will be sunset, and I am going to take you out." He smirked.

"Where?" She asked intrigued.

"My favorite club. We'll have to make a pit stop before we go to the hotel so you'll fit in." Jasper smiled mischievously.

"Sounds good." Bella said.

They boarded the plane, first class of course, and took the whole left side of the small plane's first class. Bella sensed Jasper's discomfort while the plane was boarding, and took his hand.

"Thanks Ella." He told her.

"Ella?" She questioned.

"Yes, you're not Edward's Bella right now. You are you that I want to give into her own desires and asks for what she wants, not everybody else does. I notice that Edward makes a lot of your choices, and I want you to be free to make your own." He said in a serious manner.

"Hmm…make decisions?" Bella repeated contemplating what he said.

And she did. She spent the rest of the flight to New York, and from their to Paris, thinking about how almost everything her and Edward did was his idea, or she would suggest something he would like, or do something that would please him. She didn't think it was a bad idea, but maybe Jasper was right. Just relax and be her own person once again. Well, it wouldn't even be an "again" before she came to first she was too busy taking care of her mom to even be her own.

'Well, this will certainly be interesting.' Bella thought as she got off the plane in Paris.

They first headed to a car rental company. Since Bella has never driven on the right side of a vehicle, she had no problem with Jasper driving. Ever since she became a vampire, there driving didn't scare her in the slightest.

He pulled into an alley and parked the car. Jasper glanced around and when he didn't see anybody he changed. "It's really good to be out of the clothes Alice bought." Jasper laughed at the sight on Bella's face.

"Alice buys all your clothes without your consent?" Bella asked. Yet, didn't she do almost the same to her at first.

"Yep. Come on." Jasper said getting out of the car. "Whatever you want, get." He told her as he entered a store Bella wouldn't even think twice about walking past.

"Umm…I don't know if these clothes are really me Jasper." Bella said.

"How do you know if you never try it?" He smiled.

Bella and Jasper began browsing the racks. "I like this." Bella said as she grabbed it. Jasper took it and began holding the pile. "I changed my mind I really like this store." Bella called out from the changing room.

"I'm glad." Jasper laughed.

Five bags, and a couple matching outfits for Jasper, later they left the store and made their way to the hotel.

When they first entered their was a marble fountain with two angels spouting out water.

"Doesn't it look like they are puking?" Bella giggled.

"Ella!" Jasper laughed as he headed up to the front desk.

"Yes." The man asked.

"My father, Dr. Cullen, checked in about an hour or so. Could you please tell me if he left a key for me? My name is Jasper Hale." Jasper inquired.

"Yes sir. He's in room 1108, and you are in room 1111. Enjoy your stay." He said politely.

Bella and Jasper headed up to go change before their night out. Bella hopped in the shower while Jasper went to check in with Carlisle and Esme.

"You look amazingly hot." Jasper stuttered when Bella came out.

"Thank you." She said shyly. "How's my make up? Normally, Alice or Rose does it."

"Smoking. You look real good with Black eye shadow on." He complimented her.

"Thanks. Alice just called so I'm gonna go see her before we head out." Bella said as she made her way to the door.

"I'll be ready in about ten minutes." Jasper smiled stupidly at Bella.

"Come and get me." She smirked at his dumbfounded stupor.

"You bet I will." He whispered after the door shut. Jasper dashed like a bat out of hell to the bathroom.

"Alice?" Bella whispered as she knocked lightly.

"Come in! The door is cracked." Someone called.

Bella entered and was shocked to see Emmett in Jasper's usual peppy clothes, or course new ones. There was no way in bloody hell that Emmett could even get in his shirt, let alone his pants.

"Wow Emmett. You…um…look good." Bella said stifling a giggle.

Emmett turned around from the bed and his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Do I look okay?" She asked as her self confidence dropped.

"More than okay. I gotta go." Emmett said as he dashed out of the room.

"Hey Bella. Oh my God! You look hot!" Alice exclaimed shrieking.

"Really? Then why did Emmett leave?" Bella questioned.

Just then the door opened again and three people entered.

"I like the new look Bella." Rosalie said as she smirked. 'Wonder what Edward's thinking.' She added in her head.

Edward was speechless, just like Emmett. "Bella? What are you wearing?" Edward asked shocked.

"Do I really look that bad?" Bella asked mortified.

"NO honey! It's just I've never seen you look so…so…sexy." Edward said honestly.

Bella turned towards the mirror. She eyed her corset style black vinyl top, the matching pleated skirt, fishnets, and stilettos carefully.

"Sexy? I thought it was cute." Bella pouted causing them all to laugh. 'Does Emmett have a semi?'

"Where are you going?" Alice asked curiously.

"Jasper wanted to take me to his favorite club." Bella said as she turned around and sat on the bed. The skirt was quite short, so she crossed her legs, causing Rosalie to laugh.

"What club?" Alice asked curiously. "I want to dress like that and go!"

"You never wanted to go before." Jasper grinned as he walked in that would make even Vil from HIM look like a prep.

"Damn Jasper, you keep getting sexier and sexier." Rosalie said as she eyed his black bondage outfit appreciatively.

"Where are you taking her?" Edward asked warily.

"Buried Alive." He mumbled.

"No way in hell!" He shouted.

"What's the big deal Eddie?" Rosalie said as she grabbed his arm.

"The tonic!" He said outraged.

"The tonic?" They all asked curiously.

"Since vampire's cannot drink alcohol, or smoke up, a bored vampire figured out a way." He mumbled.

"So we could all be drunk tonight?" Alice shouted as her eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me Jazz?"

"I was waiting till you agreed for you to find out." He said eying her curiously. 'Why does she always get more adventuresome with Emmett?'

"Really?" Bella asked excitedly.

"If you want to go, we'll have to hurry to get you some clothes first." Jasper smirked at Edward.

"Please Eddie." Rosalie pouted, and much to Alice's and Bella's dismay, it actually worked on him.

"Fine." He caved in. "But we are walking."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

After everyone was in new clothes, and ready to go, they all met downstairs in the lobby. Where they attracted many glares of jealousy from some of the workers.

"Come on Rose, we have four more blocks left." Edward complained as she fell behind.

"If I take any longer strides my skirt is going to rise up to my belly button." She whined.

Edward picked her up bridal style to catch up with the rest, who were a good two blocks ahead.

'I didn't know there were that many vampires around here.' Bella thought as Jasper led them to the beginning of the one block line.

"Palo, long time no see!" Jasper said as he hugged the vampire bouncer.

"Jazz! Long time? It's been about fifteen years! This must be Alice?" He asked as he indicated towards Bella.

"No, this Ella. That is Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." Jasper introduced.

"I met Jazz about hundred years ago when I was exploring the America's." Palo explained.

"He's the one who told me about the place." Jasper informed.

"It's a good thing you brought the whole family. I was beginning to think they didn't exist." Palo laughed. "I'll catch up with you later. Have fun."

"Thanks." Jasper said as he took Bella's arm to lead her inside the loud night club.

A hostess greeted Jasper warmly and led him and his group to a section marked 'VIV' section upstairs, equipped with it's own bar.

There were a good fifteen other tables upstairs, but was only occupied by two other groups.

"Jazz!" One vampire, whose size could give even Emmett a run for his money made his way over.

"Victor!" He called out excitingly and gave him another hug.

"Come on! We'll order you all a round and get some intros." Victor invited them over to his group.

"Alright, but only one round." Jazz laughed.

"Sure." Victor laughed as he rolled his eyes.

Bella eyed the large man in a fishnet shirt curiously.

"I'm Victor, this is my wife Lily, her sister Gwen, and her husband, Troy." Victor said. "A round please!" Victor called to the barman.

As Jasper completed the intros yet again, the round was already on the table.

"Bottoms up!" Jasper called.

Bella was the last to take her shot. For some reason, the taste reminded her of the smell of gasoline, but mixed with some sort of fruit mix. 'At least I know why it's served in shots, and not glasses. Whoa.'

"Gees Ella! It's only your first shot." Jasper laughed.

Bella didn't feel bad, because Alice looked like she felt as well. Giddy, but not gone.

"One more then the dance floor!" Emmett called out.

Edward's shot was gone before it even hit the table.

"Calm done Eddie. We have all night." Rosalie laughed as she put her empty glass on the table.

"Jasper? Would you dance with me?" Bella asked out of no where.

"I'd like that." Jasper said as he pulled her away from the rest of the laughing Cullens.

Bella began laughing as she danced with Jasper. It wasn't like the slow, formal dances she shared with Edward, but a carefree expression of joy. After a couple of minutes, Alice and Emmett made their way to the floor.

"Where's Rose and Edward?" Bella asked Alice.

Edward's up at the bar, and Rose is up there." Alice laughed pointing to the pole near the dj.

"Want to go out there?" Jasper teased.

"I would like another shot. Then, yes I would." Bella told him.

He wasted no time to pull her off the dance floor and to the nearby bar.

After their drinks were gone, Bella made her way up to the pole next to Rosalie's. Jasper headed upstairs to hang out with Edward.

"What's up?" Jasper asked as he signaled for another shot.

"Where's Bella?" He asked.

"Dancing with Rose." He laughed.

"Seriously?" Edward chuckled.

They moved their way over to the table out looking the club and was watching the two girls go at it. They watched for about two songs, before Emmett came up and joined them while Alice joined Bella on her pole.

"I can not believe Bella is doing that!" Emmett laughed as Bella twirled around the pole that Alice hung higher from.

"Neither can I." Edward said eying her.

"Good idea Jasper." Emmett boomed signaling for another round.

After a few songs, and a few more rounds for the guys, the girls made their way up to their men. The guys turned when they heard a crashing noise. Two of the girls were sprawled out onto of the barman.

"Did one of them really just fall?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, and it wasn't Bella. Alice fell, pushed Bella into the Barman, and boom they all went down." Rosalie laughed. If she were human, tears of mirth would have fell.

"First time I fell since I have been a vampire, and it wasn't even my fault." Bella giggled as her and Alice made their way over.

"This calls for a round!" Emmett signaled to the pissed off barman.

After much drinking, dancing, laughing, and falls later, the group headed back to the hotel. Sunrise would start in an hour, so they hailed a cab to take them back.

Once back in their room, Bella complained it was too hot, and began to strip. "That's better." Bella said once she was standing in her corset and black panties.

Jasper could feel the lust rolling off of her, and her eyes raking over him didn't help matters either.

"Ella? What is going through that pretty mind of yours?" He asked completely gone.

"I was thinking how many things I would have to undo to get those clothes off of you." She said as she made her way over to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned seriously.

"Without a doubt." Bella said as she kissed him.

Due to my rating I cannot continue this train of thought. But for your reference, it was extremely kinky, and used quite a few of Jasper's straps and chains, and Bella's underwear stuffed in Jasper's mouth.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

"Well, Ella, what would you like to do today?" Jasper called out after he finished showering and changing for the day.

"Um…I'd really like to go to theLouvre." Bella replied nervously as she opened the curtains to let in the last of the sunset. She always loved to go, but she didn't understand how Edward could see such an uplifting piece, and be so pessimistic and morbid.

"That sounds great. The showers free go right ahead. I'm going to go see Esme." Jasper said. He kissed her forehead tenderly and departed.

Bella had the best art experience ever and was completely ecstatic about it. While her and Jasper didn't see eye to eye on every piece, his opinions and insights were so profound and personal. She felt that she got past a huge wall with him. She finally felt that maybe switching partners every once in a while wasn't really a bad thing.

Jasper felt that Bella was a much better conversationalist than his other companions and was in awe at Bella's points of view. He felt that while Alice was his soul mate, that Bella was a kindred spirit. He never truly knew Bella because of his thirst before but was more thankful that she joined the family than ever before. For she now wormed her way into his heart.

"I wonder what the rest are up to." Bella said as they entered into the hotel.

"Hold on, the phone's ringing." Jasper said as he paused to dig out his phone. "Yes Alice? Let me check with Bella."

He turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Are you up for some poker?"

"Poker, or Emmett's poker?" Bella laughed.

"Emmett's." He laughed.

Bella deliberated for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

Jasper and Bella made their way back up to Alice's room where Rosalie and Edward were waiting as well.

"Edward." Bella smiled. "I didn't think you'd play."

Edward grimaced. "It's a trade. No more clothes shopping for four days."

"Is that what you did all day?" Jasper laughed.

"Yep. What about you?" Edward asked Bella.

"Jasper and I went to the Louvre." She answered.

"Did you enjoy it?" Edward smiled knowing how much his wife loved art.

"Yes. The souvenir shop was the only store I wanted to go to." Bella laughed airily at Edwards face at the idea of "shopping."

"So, is everybody ready?" Emmett called in a loud cheerful voice.

"As I'll ever be." Edward consented.

"Cheer up, it can't be too bad." Bella told him in her optimistic voice.

"You've never played Bella. We'll see if you are still singing that tune when it's over." Edward replied with his crooked smile.

Bella took an unnecessary gulp as Emmett finished setting up the new card table he'd just got.

"A new table?" Rosalie laughed.

"Had to. Remember the last one." He said chuckling.

"What happened?" Bella inquired.

"Emmett got mad." Edward laughed. "He pissed off Rose, so when she dealt, well, it wasn't in Emmett's favor."

"At least I didn't break somebody else's brand new t.v." Emmett retorted with an eyebrow raised.

"I bought you a new one." Edward said.

"I still missed the big game I bought it for." Emmett laughed.

"No you didn't." Rose said to Edward's defense. "You took over ours while Alice and I were watching _The Notebook_."

"Yeah, like you haven't seen it a hundred times before that." Jasper snorted.

"_The Notebook_? I haven't seen that." Bella said to Alice.

"Hey, when I was looking at the shows for the theatres around here, I saw an ad for Rocky Horror." Rose smirked.

"No." The guys said outright.

"Really? I've always wanted to go." Bella said enthusiastically.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN!?" Alice roared.

"Nope. I'm a video slut." Bella blushed at the saying.

"Good, now we finally have a Janet." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, pure and innocent Bella." Emmett joined in.

"I don't after last night, really Jasper, look what you did to my wife after _one_ day!" Edward said. Bella was confused. She didn't know if he was angry or not.

"Bella looked good." Emmett smiled at the thought. "Come, are we playing or not?"

Several rounds later, Bella lost two socks, Edward was down to his pants, Emmett was fully clothed, Alice lost her socks, and skirt, and Rose, was well, almost out.

When Rose was finally out, she brought the Rocky Horror back up.

"So, should we go this weekend?" She asked Alice and Bella.

"Of course!" Alice cried out to the guys dismay. "For Bella of course." She pouted.

"On one condition." Emmett reluctantly agreed. "I'm not the damn butler again." He shuttered. "I'm way to good looking for that."

"How about I be Columbia, Rose could be Magenta, Bella as Janet, Jasper as , Edward as the Brad, and Emmett could be ?" Alice suggested.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Rose smiled.

"Fine, but Rose, we do whatever I want for the next two days." Edward reluctantly agreed.

"Deal." She agreed easily.

"Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Only because you've never been." Jasper consented begrudgingly.

"Come on guys! I'm going to be the one in pearls, a corset, fishnets, and black panties." Emmett bellowed.

"Well, actually at the end they all do wear that." Alice grinned mischievously.

"No. I'd rather wear the tighty whities." Edward said firmly. "No fishnets, and at least I'd have my socks on."

By this time the game was in it's final round, Bella versus Emmett. The odds weren't in her favor, and soon she lost her panties.

AN: For some reason, I just like ending it with Bella with no panties on.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six:

"It's raining!" Bella exclaimed excited around ten in the morning. "Come on! I want to go out!"

"Where to my dear?" Jasper asked her as he joined her at the window.

"No, I choose yesterday. It's your turn." Bella smiled warmly.

'Hmm…compromise. I'm not use to this.' Jasper thought as his face turned into a wide smile. "How do you feel about antiques?"

"Oh! I have to go get mom!" Bella cried out dashing from the room.

Jasper chuckled as he grabbed their jackets and followed behind.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Bella spent the rest of the day, and early into the evening hitting a long chain of shops that Esme came across on the their last trip.

Bella was enamored by a tea set, that Esme purchased when they split up for Christmas. Carlisle dashed it to their rental car, before catching up.

"Really Ella, why didn't you just get it?" Jasper asked exasperated when he felt Bella's remorse and regret of not picking it up.

"It was extremely expensive." She whispered.

Jasper felt Esme's joy, and knew she must of picked it up. "It's okay Ella. Look at this!" He said as he picked up an old turn of the century broach.

"Honestly Jasper, what would I wear it with?" Bella laughed as he tossed her hair over her shoulder rolling her eyes.

"Right Rose." Jasper grinned as he eyed the book section.

Carlisle and Esme reminded Jasper and Bella of the time around six, and the family's plan of volleyball at the hotel's pool.

The group met back up and headed for the pool. Little did they know that their Alaskan counterparts surprised them with a visit on their tour of Europe.

It turned into a match of them versus the Cullen's. Bella, who now possessed coordination found fun in physical activites and got so into the match that she was pushing Emmett out of her way to get to the ball.

"Bella!" Carlisle laughed as he eyed an elderly couple watching Bella with interested eyes.

"Sorry dad." She apologized and stayed in her spot for the remainder of the game.

Edward and Rosalie were the first to leave. He was taking her to an opera, much to her dislike.

Alice and Bella made plans to sight see, while Jasper and Emmett were going to pass some time in the arcade.

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked as she led her way out of the hotel on foot.

"Paris is beautiful. I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much." She replied looking once again at the Eifel Tower.

"Not of Paris!" Alice sighed exasperated. "Our switch." She clarified.

"I definitely see why you guys do it. I had my doubts at first." Bella smiled. "I thought I'd miss Edward more, but I have been having so much fun with Jasper."

"Yes, I did see you guys going antiquen with Carlisle and Esme." Alice laughed. "You are a better woman than I. I abhor that sort of things."

"It was a lot of fun. I just really wish I bought that damn tea set." Bella said bitterly.

"You, cussing, over antiques! That's too rich!" Alice giggled.

"You didn't see it. It was a perfect blue and white floral print, but not overly feminine…" Bella trailed off at the look on Alice's face.

"But we don't even drink!" Alice roared as she pulled Bella into a little souvenir shop.

"Tomatoes, tomatoes." Bella mumbled.

"I heard that!"

The following day was another rainy one for the tourist trap of Paris. Jasper and Bella could be found site seeing, and taking pictures of each other just like every other visitor. Bella bought and mailed a postcard to each of her parents, and Angela, the only human she was still in contact with.

She described the Eifel Tower, the amazing food (Which she lied about, obviously), the sights, the stores, and the people. She did promise her mom, and Angela, an in depth description later that week, and of course, pictures.

The night however, Bella and Jasper took a drive to a forest about an hours drive away to cater to their own needs. Jasper wanted to make sure since they were going to be around of humans the next night. Bella was just happy they had her favorite, deer.

They arrived back to their room shortly before sunset, and spent the morning indoors watching movies together as they played a game of chess, bonding and all that jazz.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven:

Unfortunately, it was bright and sunny later that day. Therefore, Bella and Jasper were confined in their room. Bella pulled an old book out after their last game of chess.

"Hey Ella, what are you reading?" Jasper asked as he put the movies back in their rental cases.

"Umm…Tale of the Body Thief by Anne Rice." She confessed.

"That's rich. A vampire reading a book about vampires written by a human." Jasper chuckled.

"That's rich." Bella mocked. "I got it out of your library before you packed it up." She laughed.

"It was from Alice. I never read it. How is it?" He inquired.

"Quite good. It is very thought provoking." She answered as she marked the page and sat it down.

"How so?" Jasper asked as he laid his head in her lap.

"Well, It's about a vampire who switches body with a human. And the human doesn't want to give the vampire his body back, and this other human who, well, he watches and studies vampires for an organization. You have to read it. It just how there is so much story, feeling, and perspective's involved. It just makes me wonder. If given the chance, would I go through a switch like that?" She told him.

"Would you?" Jasper questioned, his curiosity peaked.

"I miss pumpkin pie with cold milk. And that feeling you get in the morning when you wake up and stretch after sleeping for so long. Or being sprawled out on the ground as you take in the hot desert beauty and the sun beating down on you." Bella answered daydreaming.

"So, you miss the small things then?" Jasper continued.

"At times, but what I have is so much better, and I don't think I would if I could." Bella smiled down at him as she began to stroke her fingers through his hair. "What about you?"

"I remember my mom getting up at sunrise to start making breakfast for my dad before he headed out to the cattle. And the sourdough starter always in the back corner of the L-shaped counter my grandfather made from hand as their wedding present. But what I'd trade it for, isn't there anymore. If I could of then, I would. Not now though." Jasper sighed.

"What didn't you get to do?" Bella whispered.

"Say goodbye. Sure, I said goodbye before I headed off to war, but not a permanent one. I mean they didn't even get a body to bury in our family plot. What type of closure is that for those people who meant so much to me?" He answered.

"I'm sorry." Bella told him as she reached down and pulled him closer.

"Enough about me, what do you want to do next?" He said after he kissed her lightly.

"Well, we have Rocky tonight. How about we go find out what Alice and Em are up to?" She suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure he made someone go by Rock Band 2 for him. It did just come out today." He chuckled.

"I hope he had them buy more than one drum set. Remember what happened to the last one?" Bella laughed at the memory.

*******

"Hey Bella. I was about to come find you. Emmett is a lost cause right now." Alice sighed as she opened the door.

"I came to wait for the inevitable." Bella chuckled.

"We have another hour." She whispered.

"I heard that! Come grab the guitar Jazz." Emmett called, not tearing his eyes from the screen.

"I want a turn Em, I challenge you, to your choice of song." Bella threw out there.

Emmett dropped his sticks as he turned to her. "You play?"

"There is a first time for everything, right?" Bella smiled.

"Here, I'll go first, just watch what I do." Emmett laughed joyfully. Edward rarely played video games, so Bella didn't either, electing to spend her time with him.

"Hey Rose, Bella's going to play with Emmett." Alice said through her cell phone, and hung up.

"Alright Bella, I have 186,923. Beat that." He smirked.

"Umm…I'll try." She said as she bit her lip and sat down at the premium drum set.

Bella flew threw AFI with a perfect score. "Does that mean I win?" Bella said with fake innocence.

"Go to hell Bells!" Emmett roared. He grabbed the sticks out of her hand. "Come on, best 3 out of 5."

"Why? I already beat you." Bella laughed.

"That was a fluke." Emmett stated as he waited for her to move.

"What are we playing for?" Bella asked curiously.

"What's your poison?" He laughed.

"If I win you dress up as Janet. Bra, slip, everything." Bella said simply.

"That's a steep one. If you want me to, IF you win, then I want you to go to as Brad. Only in tighty whities, socks, and shoes." He laughed.

Bella looked at everyone, and saved Alice for last. She nodded once. "Deal. Since we already played one you picked, it's my turn."

Bella won the next song, and the next. The poor drum set ended it up in thousands of pieces.

"Damn it Emmett! We have to sleep in that bed! Now there are pieces of wood ALL in it!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella and Rosalie laughed, while Emmett had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

Bella and Jasper took their leave. Since the sun was setting, Alice went out in quest of Emmett's new costume, and Bella's.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, and get ready." Bella said as they entered the room. "I'm sure Alice will be back soon."

"Take your time. It's not like I'm in a hurry to get into that." Jasper sighed as he looked at his outfit.

"Come on. You know you'll be hot." Bella laughed as she closed the bathroom door. She collapsed on the closed toilet and thought.

"Hmm…This isn't so bad. But I'm wondering what Edward's doing." Bella thought. Little did she know, that Bella was the furthest thing away in his thought. Rosalie just modeled him her outfit.

"Ella, are you okay in there?" Jasper asked as he lightly knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Bella said as she stood and turned the water on.

*******

Bella heard the door open and close quickly. Hanging on the towel rack was her outfit.

"ALICE!" Bella roared.

"Are you okay Ella?" Jasper dashed in their.

"Look at my cotume!" She roared.

Jasper chuckled. "You didn't say that about mine. It's the same thing." As he closed the door. "You'll look a lot hotter in that than I will." He mumbled.

"I seriously doubt that." She answered laughing as she fell putting on the fishnets. After looking at her ensemble long enough in the mirror she sighed and walked out to face Jasper.

"Oh my God Jasper. You look…" Bella trailed off.

"Absolutely ridiculous. I know." Jasper groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Actually, I was going to say hot." Bella smirked. I enjoy your manhood screaming for release."

"I'm too sexy for my 'nets. Too sexy for my 'nets." Jasper sang as he turned around so Bella could watch him spank himself.

Bella laughed as she quickly rolled up her towel and smacked him. The corresponding slap was heard down the hall.

"Are you okay Jasper?" Alice yelled.

"No, Ella's a man beater!" He cried out as he ran out the door.

"Don't be such a pussy." Emmett boomed.

"Kids, don't forget there are others on this floor as well." Esme said as she stuck her head out the door. "Jasper? Where are your pants?"

"Rocky Horror!" Bella cried out as she ran into Alice's room as well.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Carlisle pouted to Esme.

"That's okay dear. We will just treat them with some opera later this week." She grinned mischievously.

"Hmm…How about the special box at the Opera house in Old Town Paris? That way they have to drink the champagne. You know how insulted the French would be if they declined." Carlisle chuckled.

"That'll show them dear for not letting you dress up as Brad." Esme laughed.

"You know honey I only did that for you on our last honeymoon." Carlisle whispered as he kissed the back of her neck.

"How about an encore?" Esme requested as she turned and began to nibble on his ear.

"Edward?" Emmett asked as the door opened.

"Yeah?" He asked as he came in with Rosalie.

"What did you do to our sweet little Bella?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Why? What happened?" Edward said quickly.

"I think she might need some counseling." Emmett threw out there. Bella, in shame, hid her face behind a throw pillow on the couch. "She's taken to beat Jasper. I know he's a wimp, but pssh, I thought he could at least take Bella."

"You filthy-" Jasper exclaimed as he tackled Emmett.

"Your fishnets!" Alice called out. Both of their heels snagged each other's 'nets. "I'm glad I bought a couple extra sets.

Jasper and Emmett pushed and shoved each other to get to the bathroom first, but neither willing to go at the same time.

"Hurry!" Rose whined. "I want make sure none of those perverts get there before us."

"What's the big deal Rose?" Bella questioned.

"They like to 'accidentally' bump into me as we are migrating like cows to a slaughterhouse." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You know you like the attention." Edward laughed.

*******

Rose was beyond pissed when Bella received just a little more attention at the show than herself. After Bella relaxed she was simply radiant. But what won her the show was her attentions toward Jasper.

Shortly before the show began, he spanked her hard while Alice and her were talking. So, Bella dove at him, and they fell into their seat. She pushed his arms above his head. Holding them with one hand, she reached back and slapped his face.

"Like pain I see." She said seductively. All the men around them heard and stared at them as she began to lick his ear, and bite down on it.

He freed one hand and smacked her ass again.

"I'm not the only one it looks like." He answered as he claimed her lips.

In response, Bella teased him with the way she grinded her hips against his and sat up as she put on a slight smirk. She fingered his nipples as she continued. Without a warning, she just jumped up and continued her conversation with Alice like nothing happened.

"Dude, that was just so wrong." A guy behind Jasper told him.

"Yep. But at least I get to go home with her tonight." He laughed.

"Why is that guy so pissed?" He asked inclining his head to Edward.

"That's his wife." Jasper laughed and stood up to join Emmett.

A few girls were admiring his outfit and wig, so he took it upon himself to make some "sexy" poses.

After Bella's first Rocky Horror show, she thought it is a completely different ball game, than watching it on video. The energy from the crowd, and the singing a long was the best part. Her favorite part was when everybody in the theatre did the time warp together.

They left the theatre around three and headed back to their hotel rooms.

*******

"Not yet Jasper." Bella said to him as he started to change.

"What do you have in that sexy mind of yours?" Jasper asked as he grinned.

"Sit." She said as she pulled a chair out. She turned on some music. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." Bella whispered.

"Don't be embarrassed." Jasper told her.

Bella began to dance. Not a school dance type, but a more exotic type. She rubbed her ass on Jasper. He tried to put his hands on her hips but she just moved slightly out of reach and turned around. She threw her heeled shoe on one of the armrests. She shook her index finger.

"I don't think so Mr. Hale." She whispered. With that she grabbed a whip near the cd player, and whipped his legs. "You are my prisoner. And I want a confession."

"You can do whatever you like to me, but I'm not going to confess." Jasper said playing along. Bella reached back and slapped him again.


	9. Chapter 9

To the dismay of Bella, the day dawned bright and early. She was deliberating about visiting Alice, or calling for a movie. She opened the door to their hotel room, and saw a package sitting on the floor. Bella picked it up curiously and went to the bathroom.

"To Bella-

Open this in private. Jasper wanted to try this soo bad, but I will not.

Love,

Alice

P.S. HAVE FUN!!!"

"Hmph." Bella muttered as she tore off the brown paper. "OH MY GOD!" Bella screamed.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked as he ran to the bathroom.

Bella quickly closed the box. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Jasper left. Bella sat there debating. "Why would I do this? Why does Jasper make me do things I would not normally try? I need Alice."

Just then the phone rang. Bella picked up the receiver in the bathroom and began to whisper so lowly that Jasper couldn't hear.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Why am I doing these things?" Bella asked.

"That's easy. We all felt that way at the beginning. You wouldn't normally try that stuff with Edward, because you don't think that he would like it, or the pressure would embarrass you. Besides, I know Edward wouldn't like the whipping stuff you did last night!" Alice laughed at the end.

"So, basically, I wanted to try these things, but I was to scared?" Bella summed it up.

"Yep. Like I got Emmett…nevermind. Anyway, it's something that Jasper has put his foot down since I brought it up." Alice responded. "You still love Edward, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just feel a little guilty." Bella confessed.

"He's doing it to make you happy. And, a part is extremely glad that you did. Edward would never man handle you like he does Rosalie. He loves you too much for that. Get it?" Alice tried to steer her to the point without ever saying it.

"Are you saying that he makes love to me, but doesn't want to fuck me?" Bella asked shocked.

"Exactly. Well, I left Em hanging, well, soaring, so I should go." Alice laughed.

"So don't wanna know." Bella shuttered as she hung up.

She sighed as she looked at the box. "No time like the present." She said as she picked it up and took out the contents. She put the clothes on the counter, and a note fell out.

"Make sure you pistol slap him."

Sure enough, in the box was an unloaded semi-automatic 45 mm, made by Taurus, a baton, and a set of handcuffs.

"Well, here goes nothing." Bella mumbled as she put on the skanky police officer outfit.

Bella nervously opened the door, but the woman who stepped out was a sexy dominatrix.

"So, you thought it would be fun to rob a bank, did you?" Bella taunted.

Jasper's mouth dropped at the sight. Bella was hitting her palm with the baton, and he eyed the gun in her holster. One of his wildest dreams was coming true.

"How did you find me?" He said gruffly as he stood.

"You shouldn't of spit on the dead security guard. Your DNA is on file after your last robbing. Honestly, you're on parole. How did you think that you wouldn't get caught?" Bella said as she pulled out her handcuffs. "You're coming with me."

"And if I don't come quietly?" Jasper taunted.

"Then I'll take you by force." Bella smirked.

Bella tackled Jasper to the ground, but he turned them both over so he was on top. Bella wasn't having any of that and kneed him in the groin. She quickly pulled out the handgun, holding it by the barrel, and bitch slapped the side of his head. "Are you going to come quietly now?" She teased.

"Police abuse!" He cried out as he tried to get away. Bella darted over the bed, and took him down on the floor near the door. She quickly handcuffed him and flipped him over.

"Well, haven't you been a naughty boy." She laughed. "I think you need some more incentive to be a good boy." She said seductively.

WHACK! WHACK! Went her baton as she repeatedly hit his side with her baton. "Not enough?" She roared, and began her assault on the other side. After a few hits she pulled him from the ground and threw him onto the bed. She stepped on his stomach until she reached his chest and sat down. "After all this hard work, I deserve a little pleasure." Bella raised the short skirt part of her dress and put her womanhood right in Jasper's face. "NOW LICK!" She screamed as she hit him with the gun on his knee.

"Yes, ma'am." He said in his country accent. Jasper licked and licked. It was quite difficult while he was laying on his arms in handcuffs. Bella kept bumping his face to help out.

After Bella screamed out once she stood directly. Jasper was still lying on the bed as she stared at him hungrily from the side. She bent down and stradled him, with her breasts in his face. He was lucky he was a vampire, or he would of suffocated in her boobs and not done one thing about it.

She slowly slid down his body until she was at his hips. She sat up and ripped his shirt to shreds. Bella slid down further and made work of his pants to. "You won't rob anymore banks." She commanded as she cut open his boxers. "Do I make myself understood?" She roared. After a slight hesitation she scratched the sides of his pelvis leaving a few lines of light blood.

"I'll be a good boy. I swear it." Jasper pleaded.

"That's not what I want to hear!" Bella screamed. She lightly licked the tip, and then SPLAT!

"Jasper!" Bella cried as she darted to the bathroom.

"I'm soo sorry!" Jasper cried out to a couple laughs from the next room.

"It's not funny Emmett! IT'S IN MY EYES!" Bella shrieked as she washed her face.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the right thing to say, because in addition to Emmett and

Alice laughing, she could now also hear Rosalie and Edward joining in.

"Damn Alice. I bet she saw this happening." Bella muttered as she changed back into her clothes.

AN: Treat for having over 150 hits on last chapter within an hour being posted. Hope you enjoyed ;)


	10. Chapter 10

"Um…Alice? Can I ask you a question?" Bella whispered meekly.

"Sure." Alice said as she continued to peruse the clothing rack like a girl on a mission.

"Can you make me feel a little less embarrassed?" Bella said.

"Need a pick me up?" Alice sympathized.

"Just a little. I have no idea how I'm going to face any of them." Bella confessed.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret. But you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone." Alice looked around conspicuously.

"Of course." Bella confirmed.

"I'll tell you what I did last night." Alice smiled.

Alice led Bella out of the store and across the street to a little park. It was nightfall; therefore no kids or parents were outside to eavesdrop.

"So, Em was a little rambunctious…

We just got back from Rocky Horror, and Em was completely turned on by the time we left the theatre. We messed around a little as he carried me up the stairs. When we got in the room he had a box on the bed. It was a man's outfit, a wig, and a strap on. My mouth just dropped as he smirked and headed to the bathroom. Now, he has done some crazy stuff for me, and I've always wanted to try it, but Jasper put his foot down. But honestly, how would I broach that subject with someone. I changed, and Em was out shortly.

I sat in the chair in the middle of the room with an indifferent expression. Oh lord, was it hard not to smile when I saw Em.

Can you use your gift Bella? I'm a little embarrassed to say this." Alice whispered.

Silently, Bella reached for Alice's hand and stared her in the eyes. Within seconds, Bella was watching Em through Alice's eyes.

"You have been a bad boy now Al." Emmett said in a higher pitch than normal. He pulled at his skirt as he made his way to the cd player. His fishnets fell slightly from his thigh. But his leather skirt, and corset fit quite well. The long blonde wig, which looked quite similar to Rosalie's, bounced slightly as he bobbed his head looking for the right track.

Alice remained seated as he got ready. She quickly adjusted the strap on that made it look like she had a hard on, beneath her clothes. The baby oil was making it look as if she came already. "Hurry up slut." Alice commanded in a deeper voice.

"Yes'm master." Emmett said as he pushed play.

"I didn't pay you to talk." Alice growled. "Dance!"

The music started, Dirty by Christina Agulera, and Emmett began his tease. He moved just as well as trashy strippers in a hole in the wall club. You know what ones I am talking about. The girls that look great from the table, but see them up close, they are just a group of butter faces.

Emmett really got into the music and was rubbing all up in Alice. When the song was over, Alice stood up. "Come on skank, take care of this." Alice said indicating her bulging member. Emmett put his knees on the floor, and Alice dropped down behind him. First she turned on the double ended vibrating strap on, then she yanked up his skirt and it laid on his back. She pushed him forward so he was supported by the bed.

Emmett groaned as he heard Alice's pants drop to the floor. With a swift fluid motion, she thrust in him. She pulled his hips so it was fully inserted. Emmett growled in satisfaction. Alice began to move his hips up and down her shaft, causing it to move around inside her as well. Faster and faster she began to move him. Without breaking stride she slapped his ass with deliberate force. He cried out again as he relieved his load to Alice's moans.

Alice pulled out and fell to the floor. "Go clean up hoe." She said deeply.

Bella pulled out of the memory, and stared at Alice in disbelief.

"To each their own." Alice shrugged as she laughed.

"Oh. My. God." Bella whispered.

"So, what are you going to do for Emmett when you get him?" Alice giggled as she pulled Bella from the bench.

AN: Thank you!!!! In the last couple hours this story had over 2300 hits, and 17 new story alerts! Here's an extra smut scene for your enjoyment. -Blaze


	11. Chapter 11

Bella and Alice returned back to the hotel shortly before the sun rose. Bella's nerves were frazzled beyond possible. She felt if she were a human, she would be blushing from the tips of her hair to her curled up toes.

"Hey Em." Alice said as she plopped onto the bed.

"Hey Alice." He said as he smirked at Bella. Unfortunately, his determination to keep a neutral face, faded quickly. Before long, he was grinning like a chestier cat at Bella.

"I gotta go." Bella said before she bolted out of the door. She didn't know what was worse, her embarrassment, or knowing what he likes to do.

She dashed to her room. Luckily, Jasper wasn't there. She hopped into the shower trying to drain away the rest of her embarrassment. After she was done grooming, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Bells?" Edward spoke quietly.

Bella darted for the door. "Edward!" She sighed as she collapsed into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to refrain from showing his amusement.

"Oh Edward! I'm so embarrassssssssssed." She drawled out.

"I thought so. You know, it happens at times. But it will pass." He soothed her as he rubbed her back, and dragged her into the room, and closed the door.

"How long?" She mumbled from her face buried in his chest.

"Before you know it." He said optimistically, but not realistically.

"I hope so. So how are things with Rose?" Bella questioned as she pulled him onto the bed next to her.

"She's definitely not you, that's for sure. But for Rose, it's been quite fun. Are you sure you are still okay with this?" He asked as he rolled over and rubbed circles on her arm.

"Yes. Jasper is definitely not what I imagined him to be." Bella told him.

"I'm glad you are having fun with him. Perhaps, we do need to loosen up with each other. It's just that when we were first together, I got into the role of protecting you. Now, well, you are quite capable of keeping yourself." He admitted reluctantly.

"So, you'll take me skydiving?" She teased.

"No." He stated.

"Then I'll just have to wait for Emmett." Bella mocked him.

"I am going to be horrified of your time with Emmett. Thank the Lord above you are more durable. I would not allow any of that if you were still human." He said scared of the prospect.

"But at least she's a better Art museum company for you. You and I never saw eye to eye, and argued more than appreciating it." Bella stated.

"Eddie!" Rose called out from down the hall.

"Coming Rose!" Edward responded.

"Catch ya later sweetie." Bella said as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"Are you cheating on me 'Ella?" Jasper said in mock concern as he observed their innocent kiss.

"With horrible aim as yours, why wouldn't I?" Bella laughed as she whipped the back of her hand to her forehead. "At least if we go shooting I know the paper will be safer than the rest of us. Lucky trees." She laughed as caught his face.

"I could hit the paper!" He said outraged. "I was an officer!" He called out as he jumped into a salute.

"Time for me to go." Edward said before quickly making his exit laughing. His whistling of Battle Hymn of the Republic could be easily heard from his room, and then the addition of Rose, and Alice turning it into a round.

"Fuck you all!" He hollered.

"MY EYE!" Emmett called out.

"GO TO HELL EMMETT!" Jasper roared.

"Kids." Esme said simply.

"Sorry mom." Emmett, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Rose, and Edward said.

"I got something for you Ella. A peace offering." Jasper said as he pointed at the forgotten parcel. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"Men's clothing. That's nice. Err…thank you Jasper." Bella said nervously.

"Keep looking." Jasper chuckled.

"It's beautiful! What's it for?" Bella said as she pulled out a breathtaking full dress.

"Their Renaissance Fair kicks off tonight." He informed her.

"No way!" She shrieked jumping with the dress.

"Want to go?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Drr." Bella said exaggeratingly.

"Be ready to go at seven." He said before he left grinning.

Bella and Jasper had a grand time at the festival. Bella was relieved when he didn't make any sexual advances. Instead, he just held her through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Their time in Europe quickly ended. They flew back to the States and was going to tour the country until the school year started in a couple months. Currently, they were in New York City. After their plane arrived, they checked out a couple suites at the Hilton.

"I want to go to the want to go to Cawker City, Kansas." Emmett stated.

"You say that every time. And do we ever go there?" Alice drawled.

"Why not?" Emmett whined.

"Honestly Emmett, who would want to see the world's largest ball of twine." Edward snorted.

"How big is it?" Bella asked Emmett.

His eyes lit up. "It's more than forty feet around! AND it weighs more than your car, Edward's, and Jasper's bike combined."

"Really?" Bella said impressed.

"Their yearly festival is in two weeks. They even have an outdoor art gallery during their celebration." Emmett said trying to persuaded Bella.

"I think it sounds like fun. You know, since we are going to see Mount Rushmore. Maybe we could hit Audobon, Iowa on the way to Kansas." Bella suggested.

"What the hell is in Iowa?" Edward laughed.

"The world's largest bull." Bella shrugged.

"How big is it?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"He's over thirty feet tall." Bella informed him.

"Bulls and twine. Oh what joy." Rosalie muttered sarcastically.

"It's our vacation too." Emmett mumbled.

"I think it sounds like fun. In all my two hundred and something years, I have never seen the world's largest bull." Jasper said trying to keep the peace.

"I could probably go the next two hundred without." Alice said as she stood.

"What's her problem?" Bella asked.

"She wants to hit the Mall of America." Rosalie said.

"Why can't we? We could make this whole trip about America's largest." Jasper said.

"Good idea." Esme smiled as she walked in. "I have always wanted to see that ball of twine Emmett keeps telling us about."

*******

"So, if he's thirty feet tall, how big would his balls be?" Emmett questioned as he stared at the oversized statue.

"Only you would ask that!" Bella snapped as she smacked the back of his head.

"I'm sure they are the size of that damn ball of string." Rosalie said as she turned away.

"Hey! This was better than that mall." Edward said to her catching up.

"So Emmett, glad you are finally going to see that ball of twine?" Bella asked.

"Yep." He smirked mischieviously.

"What are you up to?" She questioned.

"Would you go back with me after everyone's asleep?" He asked smiling.

"Why?" She asked unsure.

"I really want a picture of me lifting the ball over my head." He laughed as he pulled her away from the bull.

"Oh my god Emmett! You wouldn't…or would you?" She mumbled the last bit.

*******

Later that night, Jasper dragged her back out to see the bull.

"What are we doing?" She questioned.

"Come on. You have to be quiet." He told her as he put her on his back. Jasper began to quietly climb the bull until he stopped on top of it's head.

"What are we doing?" Bella repeated.

Jasper silenced her with a kiss. He began to undress her while she undid his pants. Once they were fully unclothed, the began to go at. They were careful to keep quiet to not draw any attention. Halfway through, a series of flashes went off. Bella stared at the source of the light like a deer in headlights.

"Hey! Who's up there?" A hoarse deep voice bellowed.

"Oh shit!" Jasper whispered quickly dressing.

"I know somebody is up there!" He called out again.

"Go!" Jasper whispered.

They were gone before the flashlight hit their spot.

Bella laughed loudly when they made it back to their hotel. "I can't believe we got caught!"

Just then, Emmett walked in the door. Around his wrists were six cameras. "I think you might want these." He grinned.

"Damn it Emmett!" Bella growled.

"No, no, no. Not unless you agree." He taunted.

"Agree to what?" Jasper asked warily.

"Bella?" Emmett questioned.

"Fine. I will take pictures of you holding that stupid ball." She moaned as she reached out for the cameras.

"Thank you." He said before he left.

"This is the best souvenir I got on this trip." Bella smirked as she looked at all the pictures. "I wondered why he used one each picture."

"It's quicker to grab another camera for us then wait for it to be ready again." Jasper told her as he kissed her forehead. He was intent on finishing his business.

AN: I hope you girls are ready to get your panties wet...LAST Chapter contains THREE sex scenes. Will be posted by Sunday...AND I already have the first three chapters ready for the sequel...Em/Bella


	13. Chapter 13

It was their last night of the switch. Everybody had special plans to spend it. Jasper had a surprise for Bella. He laid out a simple black dress that flared out but ended before her knees, and simple black shoes.

"Ella, are you ready?" He asked nervously. This was the last night that she was his for who knew how long.

"Yes." Bella said as she stepped out of the hotel bathroom.

"You look breathtaking." He told her as he led her out the door.

Jasper led her to his car, and helped her in. He drove without speaking for a couple miles.

"A night club?" Bella asked.

"Not just any night club." He grinned as he stuck out his hand to help her out of the car. He casually threw the keys to the valet, and escorted her inside.

"Oh my god!" Bella exclaimed.

"I figured since I taught you how to swing dance, what better way to use it." He smiled. He felt her joy radiating off of her and led her out to the dance floor.

"This is so much fun." She smiled at him. "I don't know how to thank you."

They danced for hours until all the drunks began to sing the closing song. "That's depressing that so many people know that song." She laughed as she waited for the valet to reappear.

"The night is still young." Jasper said as he held her hand for her to get in.

"Aren't you a ladies man." Bella giggled.

"Just enjoying my last night with you." He told her as he kissed her hand. "I love feeling that lust roll off you."

"Are you going to take care of it?" She said boldly.

"Not yet." He laughed. "The night is still too young."

Jasper took Bella to a overlook site in the Rocky Mountains that were part of Canada.

"This is beautiful." Bella said as she looked at the scene. "It looks like a Christmas card with the light snow falling."

"Come on." Jasper said as he lifted her in his arms bridal style. He jumped over the edge with a laughing Bella. He quickly ran through the mountains until he was at a cottage.

"Why didn't we just park here?" Bella questioned.

"Did you enjoy the scenic route?" He said unsurely.

"Yes I did. You are full of surprises." She said as she kissed his neck.

"I have something for you." He informed her. Jasper led to the bedroom and opened the drawer on the nightstand.

"What's this?" Bella asked as she eyed the little package wrapped in silver paper and sat on the bed.

"It's to remember our time together." He smiled.

"I didn't get you anything." Bella sighed.

"It's okay. Next time you can." Jasper nudged.

Bella took her time opening the gift. "Jasper, it is beautiful. I don't know what to say." Bella sobbed. If she was human, she would have cried.

"May I?" He asked.

Jasper delicately put on the charm bracelet. There was a charm for each of the important things they did together.

"The bulls my favorite." She smiled.

"Mine is this shoe." He told her as he pulled her into his chest.

"Why's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"That is for Rocky Horror. The way the men were so jealous that I got to take you home." He said as he laid kisses from the back of her neck and down her spine.

Bella moaned out loud. "Please."

"Please? Since when have you asked?" He chuckled unzipping her dress.

He flipped her over on the bed, and for the first time ever with a woman besides Alice, and kissed her delicately. He took off his pants and climbed back onto the bed. Jasper laid on his side as he began to run his fingers in between her legs. He paused as he reached and brought her hand down to feel how wet she was becoming from his actions. He put his fingers over hers and began to go faster. Jasper slid down the bed, and placed butterfly kisses all over her thighs, teasing her, making her beg. But he didn't relent yet. His tongue glided slowly forming the letters, "I will miss you." She cried out as he stuck two fingers in. When he pulled them out she looked at him licking his fingers, like a fat guy eating fried chicken.

"Come up here." Bella said seductively.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper replied.

They didn't fuck, but had sex three times that night. When the sun began to rise, Jasper stood. "It is time to go back."

*******

"Eddie!" Rosalie whined.

"What?" Edward spat.

"Come on. You look real good." Rosalie purred.

"I feel ridiculous, just so you know." He mumbled.

"Come on. It is the height of men's fashion right now. And, it matches my dress." Rosalie stated.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Edward replied.

Edward tugged on his half-length feather jacket to get it to sit right. 'I can't wait until tomorrow.' He thought. Edward took Rosalie's hand and escorted her down to the car. He took off and headed to _The Stand_. One look at Edward's Vanquish, and they knew they had money. The porters and bouncers treated them like royalty.

After they entered, Rosalie and Edward went to sign up. "Of all the songs you could have chosen." Edward sighed.

"That's not fair. We made a deal, remember?" Rosalie drawled.

Edward slipped the man in charge a hundred to skip above the rest of the queue.

"Up next, Edward and Rosalie. They will be singing Promiscuous Girl." He called out.

Rosalie was greeted with more catcalls than men in the audience. She took it all in stride as she flashed a dazzling smile.

Edward and Rosalie played their roles well, and were greeted with a loud applause and hollering.

"My turn." He whispered in her ear as he dragged her to the men's room.

"It's dirty in here!" She spat in his ear. Edward merely grinned as he pulled her to the exposed sink. Edward hoisted her up and sat her bare ass on the sink as he raised her dress up to her waist. "Make this quick." Rosalie said seductively as she prodded his ear lobe with her tongue.

He speed to unzip his pants, and release all the tension that arose from Rosalie's scanty attire. "I want you so fucking bad." He growled as he thrust into her. Edwards hands kept her hips still as he rocked back and forth at inhuman speeds. He slowed down abruptly as he heard someone opening the door. Rosalie instinctly wrapped her legs tightly around him. He waited until the outsiders walked in before he moved her to a stall. She never released her legs as he had her back to the wall. She yelled out louder. Edward enjoyed the other men watching through the unclosed door. He squeezed her hips more firmly as he went at a faster human speed. Rosalie grasped his shoulders tighter as she called out his name. As her fluids began to flow around the base of his cock, he groaned as he came in her. He rested his head against the cinder block wall for a moment before he let her down. Rosalie and Edward smirked at the still shocked men as they left the bathroom.

*******

"Alice." Emmett called out as he looked all over their room. "I'm going to get you." He roared. Emmett paused as he heard a slight shifting noise coming from above him. He tore down the ceiling vent and pulled her down through the opening. "What are you going do now Pix?" He grinned.

"I won't come quietly." She smiled back.

"Good. I want you loud." Emmett said as he dropped on top of her. He spared no seconds, but tore the clothes off her petite body. "Mine." He said as he pulled her face to his. "I'm going to make you squeal like a pig." His free hand slid down her side, and around the back to clench her cheek with as much strength as he had. Alice moaned as she became putty in his capable grasp.

Emmett growled as he slid his hand closer to her back door, and one finger snuck inside. Another finger burst through the door after Alice's moans deepend, and grew in volume. She took his oversized parcel, and played with the tip as his tongue teased her nipples. She couldn't take much more, and glided him in with deliberate hands. She cried out as he overfilled her ravioli. Emmett growled a growl that would make all grizzlies cower away. He pushed himself so far in. She hissed at his breaking size, but paused at the pure enjoyment on his face. He began to thrust slowly, savoring every second that her tight muscles encased his most sensitive area. Alice enjoyed it as much as he did, for soon his balls were coated with her glazing.

"Harder!" She yelled out. Emmett quickly obliged her and took off with a speed only known to vampires. Faster and faster there movements went. They never hesitated, even when the bell fed fell to the floor, demolishing the stand. Alice cried out like a banshee as her muscles almost crushed Emmett. He growled as he released he filled the donut with jelly.

Both were breathing hard, hoping the other would fix the room.

*******

It was bittersweet the next morning. They were excited at having their mate back, but forlorn at the idea of leaving their companion behind for who knows how long. Carlisle and Esme smiled as their children met at their new houses, and began the next stage of their journey together.

Author's Note: I have the first couple of chapters already written for SW2. It is Em/B. I will post as soon as I reach 150 reviews. If half of my alerters post, then it will be soon. Until my next wet dream…

-Your Devoted Servant

Blaze


End file.
